


WRITTEN IMAGES: ANNOUNCEMENT

by WUTBOIWHOISDIS



Series: WRITTEN IMAGES [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUTBOIWHOISDIS/pseuds/WUTBOIWHOISDIS
Summary: Please read for context.
Series: WRITTEN IMAGES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093688
Kudos: 3





	WRITTEN IMAGES: ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys, It's WUTBOIWHOISDIS. I just wanna say thank you for the love you guys have given me. I'm really happy for the positivity I've been getting and how I'm getting noticed on the Archive.

If you think I'm quitting, that's actually the last thing I wanna do. I'm just in a tough spot. I don't know where to go with my ideas, and despite the support I've been getting, Only a few people have provided ideas.

So go read my other works and provide ideas. That would mean a lot to me.

But for now, I'm starting a new series.

It's called WRITTEN IMAGES.

This is a way for me to practice my writing. I will be writing smaller stories and one-shots based off of comic dubs I've read.

I don't ship, but there will be a few ship comics put into writing form.

Sexual references will be included in some rewrites, but no smut.

This announcement will be added as the beginning of the series.

Thank you for the support you've already given me.

But I need help and in the mean time, I will practice through this fandom.


End file.
